How Can I Love You While You Hate Me?
by TooManyDamnFangirls
Summary: A new story from the city Gottingen, a new beginning for the Brothers Grimm. But how will they handle the situation when the problem is bigger than the solution?
1. Of Once Upon A Time

How Can I Love You While You Hate Me

****

How Can I Love You While You Hate Me?

**Disclaimer: **"Once upon a time, there was a little fan girl who liked to play with Jakob and Wilhelm Grimm. Though, she was very upset when she found out they weren't hers. But she was already happy when she could just borrow them from Terry Gilliam, and so she lived happily ever after."

**Warnings: **Perhaps it is a little bit early to say this, but I think I will put in some Grimmcest in this - yes, just because I like it. Of course it's not from the beginning, but if you're already disgusted by just the idea: there is still time to leave. Thank you very much.

**A/N: **Well, let's try and see if I can make other stories about other movies too beside from Harry Potter and Jurassic Park. This is my first drabble for the Brothers Grimm I post on Fanfiction, so I hope you will enjoy!

It was on a cold November night, two lonely riders entered the small town of Gottingen. The wind was almost freezing, rain was pouring down on the pavement and the time of the year didn't really help either to make the two of them plus their horses comfortably warm. The moon shone blankly and plain as it reappeared from behind the dark, grey rainclouds and it looked almost like it was laughing with the two men on horseback, because they had travelled all night long while the moon had just stood there in heaven, warmed by the sun from behind it. One of the riders stopped, making his brown horse snort disagreeing.

'Perhaps we should have stopped in the forest, Will. I don't think that much people would appreciate it if we just dash into their town in the middle of the night, selling our pretty stories. I don't even think they would understand them at this time, let alone buy them.'

The man pulled off his black hood, revealing his brown curls and making the moonlight shine on his glasses, which he quickly pushed up his nose again before they would fall on the dirty ground below him. A flash of lightning lit up a pair of chocolate brown eyes behind those glasses, looking up at the sky and closing shortly in fear upon hearing the thunder roll through it. The other rider chuckled in a sarcastic way, before throwing off his hood too, exposing blond, curly strands of hair above two crystal blue eyes.

'You're already scared to death by one flash of lightning, and you want to sleep in the forest? Do you really prefer rain, wet wood, a small campfire and rocks as a pillow above a nice, warm bed in a nice, warm inn in a nice, warm town? Do you, Jake?'

The other man glanced at the muddy ground below his horse's hooves, then blinked twice at the rain falling on his glasses and in his eyes as he looked up to the sky before shrugging briefly. 'I wouldn't want to wake up people from their sleep and peaceful dreams,' was his short but simple reply. The blond man shook his head and shot back sharply: 'Then you're even crazier than I had already suspected. Now shut up and come with me into the town, Jake. Who knows, perhaps there is a man who sells magic beans over there.'

The brunette called Jake seemed to flinch and fixed his eyes on the ground, watching a puddle of water overflow with rain. 'Please don't say that, Will, please. You know that was an accident,' he added in a soft, quiet voice, looking up at the blond man named Will. This one glared back with an unreadable expression in his eyes, before sighing and continuing with a harsh tune in his voice: 'Come along then and I'll stop. You wouldn't want another accident like that to happen in that forest.'

When Jake still didn't seem to be very sure of what to do, Will rolled his eyes and tried his best to be a little nicer to him. 'And who of those town people would dare to hate us for waking them up? We are here to help them! You hear me, Jake? We're here to bloody help them! With those pathetic stories about vampires and werewolves and all that stuff… We must help the people who need our help, don't we? Though we don't exactly do that much…' At this, Will was relieved to see Jake smile softly. 'Perhaps you're right,' this last one said, before urging on his brown horse to the big gate of Gottingen. 'Besides, we really are the Brothers Grimm.'


	2. Of Magic Beans And Lotte

How Can I Love You While You Hate Me

**Disclaimer: **Well, what I said in the first chapter, wasn't true. I will never live happily ever after if I don't own the Brothers Grimm! But, just borrowing them from time to time will do too, I guess...

**A/N: **Whahoe, second chapter already! I hope you'll enjoy this one too, if there are some current readers...

The villagers weren't angry at all when the Brothers Grimm entered their town. On the contrary, actually. They were delighted when Will introduced themselves as the famous Brothers Grimm. Of course, at first they had been a little bit disturbed after Will had woken them up with a loud cry and Jake had failed explaining who they were due to the gun pointed at his head, but in the big lines, everything had gone rather well. They had been offered a nice, warm room in a nice, warm inn, just like Will had predicted, and now found themselves comfortably lying in their beds. Well, at least one of them was lying in his bed.

Jake, on the other side, was sitting on one of the two chairs in the room, clad with gleaming, red silk. In front of him stood a small, marble table, on which a lonely candle burned in light orange and yellow, illuminating the contours of a leather book. Jake's book.

He always clenched it in his hands as if it were the dearest thing in his life, which it also was besides from his brother Will then. He wrote all the old folktales in it they discovered or heard from while travelling from town to town and country to country. Will had never liked it. Nor had he ever been very fond of Jake's constant writing instead of thinking. Like he never thought things through. But he always did. Especially since that unforgivable accident, that involved his rather foolish, naïve nature and a whole bunch of beans. Magic beans, as he had been told.

But they had turned out not to be as magic as the man who had traded them to him for his cow had said. They hadn't been magical at all. His gravest mistake ever, and not repairable this time. Those beans had caused their sister's death. But Jake had only been ten years old… And what to expect of a child?

'Lotte, I'm so sorry,' Jake whispered to his book, and he let his hand wander over the leather bound cover before flipping through some pages. There it was: the chapter he feared the most but always read and reread. The chapter in which Jake was blamed for Lotte's death by both Will and himself. And it had all started with those damned beans… And the words of the man trading them. Jake first wet his lips as he softly began reading out loud the several notations he had taken back then whilst the man had been talking.

'Once upon a time, there was a poor boy whose brother was very ill indeed. He had to go and look for a doctor, who lived just around the corner. However, the boy tripped over a small, leather bag. When he opened it, he found some strange, brown scoops. He realized it were beans, and returned home to ask his brother what those beans were doing all by themselves on the dirty ground. But his brother couldn't respond due to his severe coughing. So, the boy decided that maybe… The beans could make his brother better.'

Jake sighed upon this sentence. He shouldn't have believed the story, because had beans ever made someone feel any better? But he kept on reading. This was his daily punishment. 'Because the boy was very tired, he fell, without having fed the beans at him but having placed them on his bedside table, asleep next to the bed of his brother, whose coughing had only increased. But the next morning, the boy was surprised to see the bed was gone. Instead of it, a large, green stake burst through the floor and the ceiling, all the way up to the air and the white clouds. The boy was exited: this was the effect of the beans!

He climbed all his way up to the stake, until at the end of it, when his head had reached the clouds, he saw the bed lying on top of it, almost being pierced by some thorns. But the bed was empty, so that meant his brother was gone… But where?' Jake threw his head in his hands. He didn't want to read on. He knew the story well enough: the boy would find his brother, healthy and well running away from an angry giant whose breakfast he had disturbed, and together they would defeat the giant, go back to their house and live happily ever after. Oh yes, he knew the story. He just didn't want to be reminded of Lotte right now.

'Jake,' the rather annoyed and tired voice of Will cut through the silence. 'Come to bed and dim the light. It's bothering me.' And with those words, Jake sighed and did as being told.


	3. Of Mornings And Blankets

How Can I Love You While You Hate Me

**Disclaimer: **Nopes, after three chapters, they're still not mine.

**A/N: **Thank you for your review! I'm glad to see that there is at least one person who cares to read this drabbles. xD I've been sleeping in my grandparent's house, that's why I couldn' update any sooner. Sorry for waiting, but here's chapter three! Four is already in the making...

When Will rose that morning, he wasn't very surprised to see the bed of his brother already empty instead of occupied with Jake's body. This one always slept very deep and had a rather very bleary mind if woken up by somebody, but somehow he always managed to get up earlier than his younger brother. Yes, that was correct: although everyone thought Will was the eldest because he had more responsibility and was more like a grown-up than Jake, this last one happened to be one year older than him. Funny.

And now Jake had probably went off to listen to that stupid story the people of Gottingen had to tell. Well, he was free to do as he wished, as long as he didn't bother Will with it before breakfast at nine o'clock. But something was strangely odd in the room. Something Will couldn't quite put his finger on, but it felt wrong. And then it struck him as his gaze wandered over Jake's bed and belongings again. Both his glasses and his book were still lying on the table.

A sudden rush of panic went through him. Jake would never leave without his dear book, let alone that he could leave without his glasses: he would stumble over everything. And it was then Will noticed he was actually being concerned about his brother. In what trouble could Jake have brought himself in the middle of the night…? Trying to go to the bathroom, but tripping over his own feet and falling of the stairs? That first thing was very considerable indeed, but the last part must at least have made some noise, mustn't it?

Or perhaps Jake was still upset from last night… He hadn't looked very happy then, but Will had just chosen to ignore it, thinking it would have had something to do with magic or worse: beans. Then a strange noise sounded through the room that for a second startled him, made him frown, until he found the source of it.

A small pile of pillows and covers was lying at the ground, mumbling and grunting and growling when it rolled further away from the other bed. Will sighed in relief. Yes, that was definitely Jake. More complaining come from under the heap of blankets. 'Jake?' Will called with a soft smile on his lips. The bunch of bedclothes and sheets stirred upon hearing its name. 'Will?' came the muffled reply. This one tried his best not to laugh at his brother, entangled in the many sheets. How did he come there in the first place? Although Will actually didn't want to know, it was a comical thought.

At that point, he couldn't hold himself anymore and burst out laughing, laughing at how pathetic his brother looked, until he heard the pile wincing as he did so. 'I'm sorry, Jake, I'll give you a hand. But it's just funny to see you there,' he said in an apologetic way, before walking towards the white heap that should be his whining brother. He started pulling and pushing at the blankets, but it wasn't that simple to free his brother as he at first had thought it would have been. And it wasn't so that Jake was very helpful either.

He kept on kicking his legs and swaying his arms until finally his head popped out of the heap, panting and sweating, brown curls untidy and bed wear rumpled. 'Why, thank you Will,' he managed to say smiling. 'For a minute there, I thought you would let me choke.' He freed himself of the rest of the sheets and sat on the bed, wiping the small film of moist off his brow. Will looked in thought for a while. Letting Jake choke… No more magic. No more stupid fairy tales. No more dumb remarks. Yes, he would be able to live without him.

'Of course not! I wouldn't be able to live without you,' he lied smoothly, before starting to get dressed for the day. Jake looked at him with a surprised but doubting expression on his face, as if considering and reconsidering if Will was telling the truth. Will had just pulled on his black boots when his eye fell once again on his sibling, who was still sitting limply on his bed. 'Well come on, Jake, come on! Hurry up!' he spurred his brother on, who immediately started wrestling with his nightshirt. But even now Jake wasn't moving fast enough for Will, for this one grabbed his brother's shirt and pulled his over his head, chest and torso while he was still struggling with his pants and shoes.

'Make haste, Jake!' Will urged him on again. 'We don't have the whole day! We must get to the mayor of Gottingen to hear the story, for we cannot turn our back on the people who need us!' And with those heroic words, he stalked out of the room, leaving a half-dressed Jake behind.

2


	4. Of Stories And Pleas

How Can I Love You While You Hate Me

**Disclaimer:**Oh, well… If it still isn't clear they aren't mine, then I give up trying to explain you.

**A/N:**Thanks for the reviews, both of you! And yes, I will _definitely _put some Grimmcest in it… D

**W**hether Will liked it or not, the story of the mayor of Gottingen was about magic. Jake cleared his throat as the man announced it, shooting nervous glances at his brother while fidgeting with his pen and ink. His book lay safely in his lap. 'So… What kind of magic are we dealing with exactly?' he asked fascinated. The mayor and the crowd that had formed on the inner court frowned or started gossiping at this question. 'Well… Magical magic!' the fat man in black suit explained.

Jake glared at Will, who understood the sign and smiled in his most charming way. 'My brother means that we'd like to know what kind of creature it is we have to defeat. A witch, a troll, werewolves, vampires, dwarfs, spirits, angry trees… What is it?' His smile never faltered when the mayor told him in an embarrassed shade of red that they didn't know. 'Ah,' Will managed to say, before he turned to Jake. 'It seems like we have a bit of a problem here, Jake. Help would be useful?'

Jake seemed to be the only one who noticed the already clenched fists of his sibling, and he spoke as quickly as possible: 'Then tell us your story. What did they do to you, those whatever it are? Kill people? Capture animals? Ruin Gottingen – though the town still looks to pretty for that, you know…' The mayor sighed deeply, catching his breath again for the story he was about to tell. 'Well, it all started a few months ago.'

Jake saw how Will already had to suppress a sigh, or was it a yawn? He never liked listening to stories. 'On a dark, stormy night, one of the villagers disappeared, leaving only some strange footprints which led to the forest.' Jake could see Will think. What's with the forests and the creatures?! The mayor though continued without noticing anything. 'But he came back, three nights later. A witness saw him in a strange estate: his eyes were scarlet, almost glowing, and he had two pair of brown, hairy things on his body, one pair at each side of his waist. They looked like tentacles or something, our witness – who, I'm afraid, did not survive opening his mouth – explained to us.'

He kept quiet for a while when Jake started to write some headlines down. 'Disappearing man… Glowing, red eyes at return… Tentacles on the side… Got it,' he mumbled while scribbling in his book in a flowing handwriting. After a short nod, the mayor was free to go on.

'They weren't big though, those tentacles. It seemed like they still had to grow. But in that same night, he captured two more people, who never came back. A few weeks it stayed calm, but at the time our attentiveness toned down a bit, the man decided to strike again and took three more of our villagers. But the look in his eyes… It appeared that he was under hypnosis or something like that.'

Jake's mouth dropped open and Will had to do his best not to slap his own head. Those stories always… 'Also, he had a big, gaping hole in his chest, a wound none of us would ever have been able to survive. But there was no sign of blood, no sign of pain at all. Only some green stuff dripping out of it, covered with something white and thread-like. Like it was used to stitch the hole, or at least keep the flesh together.'

Will and Jake exchanged a look. This story was different than any they had ever heard of. Even more: it was one of the craziest, most insane things they had ever beheld. 'Since that night, we are careful to lock every door, close every window. But the man always manages to capture three people once in two or three weeks without getting caught… Like he is faster than the wind. We live in fear and are in urgent need of help… Your help, Brothers Grimm.'

2


	5. Of Disbelief And Sleepiness

How Can I Love You While You Hate Me

**A/N: **Thanks again for reviewing! I'm glad you're still reading my story... Up till now, I've got another chapter that's waitint to be posted, but I still have to set it on the computer... For I don't think I can put my hand-written drabbles on this. P

**Disclaimer: **God, should I say it again... Oh well: not mine. Go buy some glasses if you still believe otherwise.

'So we've got a… Tentacle-like man with a hole in his chest who likes to take people with him and is faster than the wind. What a helpful description, don't you think so, Jake?' But Jake was too deep in thought to even hear the grumpy question. 'What… And why?' he mumbled while ticking with his pen on the leather of his precious book. Will sighed. 'You didn't hear a word of what I said, did you?' When Jake only continued his previous actions, Will shouted: 'Jake!'

Finally, his brother jumped up at this and quickly mumbled: 'Yeah, yeah… Whatever you say, brother.' Will rolled his eyes. 'Never mind. You look too busy doing stupid things to pay attention to me. I get the picture.' Jake looked up, a bit disturbed. 'No I'm not,' he answered undignified. Will snorted. 'Right. I noticed that.' Jake turned his head, looking pained, but Will just yawned.

'Besides, have you heard how many times that mayor said the word "like"?' he asked. 'I mean like, how can anyone mention the same word like over and over again? It looks like his vocabulary isn't that big…' Jake did his best effort not to smile. 'Now that you say it… No, I didn't really notice. And you seem to be tired, Will.' Will glared angrily at him. 'What do you mean by that? Have I got bags under my eyes or what?'

As subtle as possible, he raised his hand to touch the skin beneath his eyes. When he was sure nothing was there, he huffed and started to walk towards the bedroom. 'Like I would be tired… Why would he say that? It's not like I'm falling over my words like some kind of sleep-drunk man or something…'

When his noises finally disappeared with a bang of the door, Jake sighed. This was going to be a long day. And even Will wouldn't _like _it. He smiled at his own word use, before continuing scrabbling things in his book. There had to be more clues. Things they had overlooked. Perhaps it would be important to know who the transformed man was, where he lived or had lived and if he had a family.

He yawned behind his hand. He was actually as tired as Will was, though he didn't want him to know. Not that there was any use in hiding how tired exactly he was. His sleep-thick eyes said enough. 'Time to go to bed, then,' Jake muttered to himself before squeezing the flame of the one candle burning on the wooden desk between his thumb and index-finger, making the light go out. Tomorrow, he would continue researching the whole case. Now, he needed to rest. Just like Will. _Like_ Will.

Another smile, before he shut the door of the bedroom behind him. Not that he slept that much when he finally climbed in his bed. The fact his mind was still spinning and swirling around about what he had heard today caused him to lay awake for at least an hour. Will's snoring wasn't very helpful either. When this one laughed out loud all of the sudden, Jake wondered what he was dreaming of. Probably not him. Will never laughed or smiled at something Jake said, only if he could hurt the latter while doing so.

He closed his eyes. It was strange, but despite all this, despite what kind of painful words or acts Will used against him, Jake didn't hate him. On the contrary, in fact, for how could he hate his one and only younger brother? He was sure, though, that Will did hate him. He noticed it in the smallest things: a frown, a disapproving shake of his head, a questioning glance. All those things told him one sentence: 'You're an insane fool and I hate you for that.'

A whimper escaped his mouth, causing Will to stir for a moment and mumble in his sleep. Funny. Most of the time, it was Jake who talked in his sleep. But Will had probably heard him make that noise. Then that would've been the answer… What kind of answer? Most likely, something insulting. As always. _Like _always. And with those painful thoughts, Jake drifted off to sleep.

1


	6. Of Arguments And Fights

**Disclaimer: **Sigh... Not mine. *Wipes away her tears*

**A/N: **Thank you for your reviews, once again, and I'm sorry for not uploading for such a long time. School was taking all my time and energy I had left, but now that I have holidays, I decided a little effort on putting my written chapter onto the computer wouldn't hurt anybody, not even my grades. =P Enjoy!

This time, it was Jake again who woke up first. Seeing Will still sleep peacefully, he tip-toed out of the room they were allowed to live in from the mayor. He was a kind man, Jake thought. Perhaps a bit simple-minded, but that didn't matter. He didn't know many details about the thing they had to fight, though, and that was a bit disturbing. Knowing Will, they'd just put up something fake that resembled their enemy and just destroy that thing, but what if their creation wasn't even close to what the so-called real, living creature looked like? Will probably didn't even believe there existed such thing, for he had never believed vast in magic like Jake. Ah, magic…

'Thinking about beans again, aren't we, Jake?' a familiar voice sounded all of the sudden through the small dining room in which Jake had just arrived. This one nearly jumped at hearing that voice and turned around to see his sleepy sibling Will, still clothed in pyjamas. 'No,' he muttered as some sort of reply, before turning away. Why did Will always have to bring on the subject of beans, let alone magic ones? Did he really enjoy paining his brother that much? Impossible, no…? No, probably not for Will.

Jake averted his eyes from the chair he was looking at and stared at his brother, startled. 'Why did you do that?' he asked. Will frowned. 'Why did I do what?' The elder brother ran his hand through his short, brown hair, took of his glasses and polished them, before putting them on again and glaring intensely at the younger Grimm brother, who flinched a bit upon seeing the furious glance casted his way. 'Why did you have to say such a thing again, right in front of me?' Jake repeated.

Will was a bit surprised and taken aback by his brother's reaction. Normally, Jake never really complained. Then why…? 'You're ill in your head,' his answer came simply. If Jake began to become stubborn, well, then he too. This first one's eyes narrowed behind the glasses and his mouth opened, but Will didn't give him the chance to reply.

'That's why I say "such a thing". Because it's the truth. But it seems like the truth still has to be unfolded in front of your eyes. You're crazy, Jake. You're freaking crazy. Always been, always will be. I can't sugar coat it. I saw you yesterday: listening intense to that foolish mayor's story! You believed it, didn't you? You really believed every word of it… Like something that stupid could ever be true! Like a sane man would ever believe such nonsense – a sane man like me, for example. Like…'

He was cut off by Jake in mid-sentence. Or rather, by Jake's fist that hit his nose. He stumbled backwards and reached his hand at the injured part of his face, making a muffled noise. When he removed his hand, it was red. Red of blood. His blood. Did… Did Jake just… Punch him? He watched with big eyes as his brother turned away from him with a dark expression on his face. Unfortunately, he missed the tears that just slid down his cheeks. 'Stop it,' Jake whispered. 'Not another word. Now _you _will listen to me for once, Will.' A short silence. Jake thought of what he'd say. He had punched his brother, it didn't even come close to what he himself had to endure every single day, but still he was already dying with remorse. He breathed deep in and out.

'I am not crazy. You just don't understand me. But just because you don't know your own brother, doesn't mean you can hurt my feelings that easily without thinking twice. I'm not crazy, Will. I'm just.. Not. And the mayor is not foolish. He is a kind man who gave us a nice warm room and a nice warm bed to sleep in, remember? You should be thanking him on your bare knees instead of insulting him. It's not fair to him, even if he can't hear what you're saying. So I would like you to stop saying such things.'

Jake turned back to his brother. His tears had dried already, though his eyes were still a tad red. 'I'm sorry if I hurt you,' he apologised. 'But I thought that if you could hit me whenever you liked, I could try it out once too.' With those words, he started to walk out of the room. In the door gate, though, he turned and said: 'Oh, and it seems as if your sleep wasn't very helpful. You're still using the word "like" to much for my "likes".' And with that final sentence, he walked further out of the room. He could swear he heard Will mumble: 'Freak…'

2


	7. Of Plans And Solutions

**Disclaimer: **Still not mine, even not after seven chapters. If it was, Will and Jake would've kissed, perhaps even a bit more, and the rest would have died. Sorry! xP

**A/N: **So... It's been a while, hasn't it? It's thanks to a recent review, I actually remembered this story again... I'm sorry if I kept you waiting for so long! Oh, and maybe I should say this too: I'm always trying to keep my chapters in the content of one page in Word, perhaps sometimes a bit more or less. Why? Well, it's easier for me. That's almost three pages written out in my handwriting recto verso, and I write after classes... When I haven't got anything more than a few pages with me. =P

That noon, it was very quiet when the Brothers Grimm were sitting around the kitchen table of the inn with only the mayor as company, along with a tall, sinister man with a surreptitious face and a pen. A lawyer, Will guessed, or an accountant to check if the price they asked for their job was right. Someone who could count well. A sneaky bastard, in other words. 'So, did you guys figure out what to do against the things that are terrorizing our fair Gottingen?'

'Things?' Will looked up when he heard Jake ask that in a deep, low voice, unfamiliar to him. They hadn't spoken another word to each other since the incident that morning. Jake had punched him. _Jake _had _really _punched him. If someone else had told him that two days ago, he would have laughed at it. He had always considered that as impossible. Not Jake. Not his obedient brother. Well… It _was_ true that Will punched his sibling once in a while. Sometimes. Regularly. Okay… Nearly every day. Will sighed.

'You know. That man with the hole in his chest and those villagers that disappeared in a very creepy way. Those things, you dumbass.' It was true that he was angry. Instead of arguing or looking upset, Jake just smiled and said: 'Oh. Thank you, Will. For both the explanation and the new nickname.' The mayor and the lawyer-like man watched in surprise. Just like Will, besides. But all too soon, the latter put it out of his mind. His brother was just being stubborn again. Just like he thought.

'Well? Have you?' the mayor urged them on with an expectant smile on his round face, making his cheeks look even more bloated than ever. Will shook his blonde, curly head democratically, flashing his trade-mark smile at him. 'Not yet, but we'll figure something out soon,' he responded, ignoring Jake's none too subtle snort at this reply. 'We will first have to investigate this case further, and that means going into the forest and looking for that _thing_ ourselves.'

Even before he had finished his sentence, he could just feel Jake's burning gaze of disbelief on his frame. Well, that last thing, looking for the monster themselves, hadn't been in the plan, but it would do to keep the villagers content. At least, he greatly hoped so, because even Will hadn't known he was going to do something like that before he said it. And he probably wasn't going to do it either. He was shaken out of his train of thoughts by the voice of the terrified mayor.

'You want to go and _look _for it? My my, it looks like you both want to die! Boys, no! Just let it come to our village and defeat it there! Going after it would be sheer suicide! I would be very happy if you put up a trap, but I wouldn't want your lives to be in danger!' Because then you couldn't help us on, Will finished the phrase in his head, before smiling again. 'Oh, of course, everything to please you…'

That was easy. Now they didn't have to go into the forest, because even the mayor didn't want them to. But of course, Jake had to ruin all the fun again by shaking his head in disapproval, most likely to bully Will.

'No, I think we have to go into the forest and look for it,' the older Grimm said with a serious look on his face, glaring at Will. 'My brother here was so kind to offer you this… It wouldn't be nice to refuse.' Will opened his mouth, mimicking the mayor's movement, but before one of them could say anything, Jake smiled broadly and folded his hands, resting his elbows on his book.

'Will and I would be very pleased if we could help you by searching it. That way, it can't wreck the village and bother you once again. Please… We know what we're doing. And we'll certainly defeat it in the name of Gottingen.'


	8. Of Anger And Books

**Disclaimer:** I'll spell it one more time, so read carefully: N-O-T M-I-N-E. ^^

**A/N: **Whew, that's fast, isn't it? Well... I think inspiration is back. =P I cut this chapter in half because, as I already told you in the previous chapter, I try to write one page in Word a chapter. Enjoy! =D

'Are you out of your mind?!' Will cried out enraged while glaring furiously at his brother. 'You just signed our death notes and both our signatures are on it! What do you mean, "We'll go into the forest, look for the thing and defeat it"? We aren't strong enough to do so! Have you lost your coherence to agree with that?' Will had now at least expected some struggle, some argument of his brother after saying that, but he found none. Just a simple: 'No.' The blonde rolled his eyes. 'You're insane,' he muttered, casting a quick glance at Jake after doing so before hastily turning away. He didn't want to be hit again like last time.

'I'm not. I'm just agreeing to what you offered. So if I'm insane, that tells a lot about you too,' the slightly older Grimm blurted out casually. At the moment, Will didn't want to do anything more than grabbing his brother and hitting some sense into him, but decided against it. It would only make things worse, to say the very least… If that was even possible. He sighed.

'And what now? What if – and I have no doubts about that – that thing isn't real? Would you want to walk around in that forest until the eternity?' Jake shrugged. 'I wouldn't have to, because I know it's real,' he answered with a crooked smile at Will's quite a bit friendlier question. The latter now finally lost his temper.

'Thinking about the M-word again, Jake?' he sneered. 'Magic? Is that it? Or the beans? The beans that would've brought Lotte back to us, out of the claws of illness and death? Those things that didn't even work and for which you sold everything we owned – a stupid old cow? Do you _really _believe it will turn out good this time in an even more dangerous situation, when last time you put your trust into magic, everything we had fell apart?'

He inhaled deeply, trying to suppress more upcoming flares of anger. Jake just sat there quietly on his chair in his room, all the while looking at his leather book, fidgeting with it, and keeping his eyes averted from Will. It highly annoyed this latter. 'Give it to me,' he snapped, snatching the book away from the other's loose grip. Finally, he got what he wanted: reaction. Jake stood up from his chair as fast as a flicker when Will grabbed the book and dashed off to the other corner of the room, opening it on a random page. 'No,' the elder managed to croak out softly, but he repeated it with more force when Will started reading out loud. 'No! Will! Please…' But his plea fell on deaf ears, even when he ran towards his brother and tried to get a grip on his book. Ineffectively, for the other always held it just out of his grasp.

'Once upon a time, there was a little girl,' he started while diving away for Jake's clawing hands. 'She was the prettiest thing on earth and everyone loved her. Even her worst rivals, who were all beautiful ladies clad in the nicest, silken cloths, couldn't compare to her.' Will grinned. 'Nice story thus far,' he snickered. Jake, on the other hand, winced. Probably because he knew exactly who the story was about. Will seemed to have no clue and just read on, paining the other more and more with every word he spoke.

'She also had three brothers, from whom only two were still alive. One had died long ago at an unknown illness, caused by too much fantasy.' Will shot an awkward glance at his brother, who didn't attempt to snatch the book away anymore and had fallen back into his more normal habits by pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. 'The brothers were, just like their sister, poor, and didn't own anything more than a small, cold house and an old cow.' Oh God. Will got a slight idea now of who the story was about. Still, he wanted to embarrass Jake some more, so he turned fully towards his brother and read on in a mocking voice.

'One of the brothers was tall, handsome and strong. He had the features every young man dreamt of. The other, on the other hand, was rather petite and his brown hair and eyes couldn't compare to the younger's golden curls and blue orbs.' Only now, Will was sure of his case. This story was the very story he had wanted to forget a long time ago. It was the story… Of their family.

2


	9. Of Family And Tears

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own anything, I'm afraid. But perhaps, if I would send an angry letter at Terry Gilliam... Do you think he would give me the rights to mess with the Brothers Grimm? I hope so... *Evil Grin*

**A/N: **Another fast update, don't you think so? But now... I have the feeling I'm talking to no-one, actually, because there haven't been any reviews for the last chapters. =P Ah... As long as I can still post my chapters, knowing you read it (?) it's okay I guess... But believe me: reviews would make my day! =D

Will easily noticed Jake had written this story about their family when he read his own description, which he deemed absolutely true: he, in fact, _was _tall, handsome and strong. But instead of feeling flattered, he only became angrier by those words. Was it because Jake thought so lowly of himself? No… He didn't care very much about Jake's feelings. He cleared his throat and went on, wanting to know how his brother would end it: with the hard, sad truth, or another fairy-tale?

'The children plus their mother were all happy together, until faith decided to strike with the worst punishment ever. It made the pretty girl fall ill. The eldest brother was told to fetch a doctor as quickly as possible by selling their cow and paying the medicines with the earned money. Only if he did that, their sister would survive. But the older one was foolish and sold the cow for some extraordinary beans from a stranger on the road. Magic beans, as he had been told by the man.' The blonde cast another glare at his older brother, who was strangely enough still looking at him without any expression of emotions in his eyes. Perhaps Will would have to beat him again if he wanted to know what was truly behind that look. Or perhaps he didn't even want to know.

'In another story, there's explained what those beans actually should have done. They should've made the girl feel better than ever. That story has a happy end. This one doesn't, because when the eldest came home and happily told his story, his brother and mother weren't very pleased. In fact, they were really, really angry and disappointed. The youngest even hit him hard, fast… Long. Their sister died and soon, their mother followed. She died from grief and remorse. Remorse because she was the one who had created such a foolish, little boy. A monster.

Years later, the boys had both matured. Or rather, one of them had. The eldest was still stuck in his little fantasy world where everything was fine, like his brother regularly reminded him of, and believed up till now the beans were actually magic ones. And that's why this story hasn't got a happily ever after. Because the end of that hell hasn't come yet.'

They both were quiet for a while. Jake dropped down onto a chair facing his brother, and Will stood a few steps away from him and glanced from him to the book and back again with an intense look. It was the blonde that broke the silence.

'Hell, eh?' he asked, though it was more a statement than a real question. 'So that's how highly you think of me? Well, thanks a lot, Jake,' he added, before smashing the book shut, quickly hiding it in his shirt to investigate it later, and he dashed out of the room, slamming with the door. Jake sighed, utterly confused and… Broken. Then, a warm drop of salty water started to form in his eye. Another in his other eye. And another, and another. But he refused to let them slide down his cheeks once again and eagerly brushed the tears away with the back of his hand. They were annoying.

Well, he certainly had learned his lesson by now. Being rude and witty in front of Will hadn't helped to solve the problem at all, nor would it help _ever_. And now, this was his punishment. A life of hate and shame. He didn't like it one tiny bit.

He removed his glasses and polished them again, more absent-mindedly than ever, before getting up from his chair and dropping them on his bedside-table. Another sob escaped his mouth as he sank down onto his soft mattress, hoping their stay in Gottingen wouldn't get any worse. That shouldn't even be possible, actually.

He carefully laid his head on his pillow, kicked out his shoes and snuggled deeply under the still cold blankets. He didn't care if it was only five in the evening – the day had been long enough for him already. He just needed sleep now to get it out, to forget what just happened. To forget… Everything. A last thought floated through his troubled mind before he buried his head deeper in the white pillows and drifted off to sleep: tomorrow would be better.

Well, he was definitely wrong there.

2


	10. Of Department And Goodbyes

**Disclaimer: ***Sighs* Nopes. I went to talk to our dear Terry to ask him if I could own the Brothers Grimm because I had a few ideas. In the beginning, he was very enthusiastic, but when I explained what kínd of ideas I had... Well... He kind of got a huge nosebleed, then a heart attack, and was dragged to the hospital by his security guards. So now I still don't know if I do or do not own them... Which is a pity.

**A/N: **Okay, here I go being all pathetic... But please, please review! Reviews make my day so much better! Tomorrow I get my school grade thingy, you know, after your exams, and I'm being all stressed out... Please distract my mind with some reviews to this chapter! I'm begging you... *Puppy dog eyes*

There were moments Jake wished he had never promised the mayor to depart at dawn, because dawn meant morning and morning meant early rising. At half past five in the morning, to be precise, Jake and Will were both standing on the still dark square of Gottingen, rubbing the sleep out of their eyes. The previous day had gone by without too many further arguments: Will had found his brother asleep, tangled in the sheets and with his glasses fallen off the bedside table. Carefully, the blonde had returned the leather book to its owner by placing it in his brown travelling bag: Jake would certainly notice it there… Plus what he had done with it.

Jake, on the other hand, now tried to be as nice as possible to the younger Grimm, although there wasn't a reason for it because the latter didn't give him the same treatment at all. Will decided to take advantage of Jake's weaker state and ordered him to clean and clear their room, saddle their horses and pack their luggage. Jake listened obediently, much to Will's satisfaction as his mood got a little better when he could close his eyes for a while as Jake worked. It was way too easy to get Jake in his pocket.

But then, of course, he too had to come out of his bed, and so it happened the Brothers Grimm were shivering in the cold gloom of an icy November day. Jake glanced at his brother, who was now stretching his back. He wondered why he didn't shout at him anymore, or hit him like he always did. Perhaps Will was still tired, or just too angry to talk to him. He guessed he would never know.

Jake closed his eyes shortly and clumsily pushed his glasses back up his nose. Oh yes, he _had _found his book in his bag, but he had been too scared to open it, assuming or rather fearing Will would have burned most pages. He decided right there he would only open that book again for a good reason, for example when a new story was told in another village. Now he could try and use his memory to see what to make from the Case Of Gottingen – that's how he had named it secretly – and the mysterious… _Thing_.

'Jake?' Will's wondering voice disturbed his thoughts. He turned to him, nearly dropping the brown bag as his motion was just a little too quick, but steadying himself and smiling as convincible as possible. The blonde shortly frowned, but then asked: 'Shouldn't the mayor have been here a long time ago?' Jake's face straightened. He had no idea. 'Oh. I can't remember he was co–'

'Good morning! What a beautiful day to hunt a monster,' the deep, happy and _very _familiar voice of the mayor rang. When the brothers turned their heads towards the sound, they saw the man wobbling towards them in a black suit, completed with a red reindeer shawl, his cheeks puffy and red from the cold. Will cleared his throat. 'Very beautiful, indeed,' he mumbled, looking up at the grey sky from which rain could start to fall every minute.

Jake's eyes, too, wandered towards the cloudy expanse of air. He faked a short grin as the mayor himself glanced at the shades of grey and replied: 'Yeah, it's… Perfect.' A warm smile welcomed him – only it was not from the person he desired to see that smile: it was not his brother's.

'Good, good,' the mayor said in a rather nervous voice, but he anyway flashed his teeth to the Brothers Grimm, grinning. Then he asked: 'Are you sure you want to do this? It would mean a lot for me and the citizens, of course, but we wouldn't want you to risk your lives…' What a nice man, Jake thought. He was even concerned about him. If he would've been like Will, he wouldn't give a damn.

'Yes, we are very sure,' he reassured the man once again before Will could speak. 'Trust me. You can put your faith in the hands of the Brothers Grimm. Besides, what are lives for if they can't be risked? We shall not disappoint you.'

2


	11. Of Rests And Discoveries

**Disclaimer: **Eh, needless to say anymore... Not mine, people. Even after months and months... *Sniffles*

**A/N: **Whiehw, that's a long time ago since I've welcomed you guys here! Well, as I said on my profile... I've got no excuse, not even the tiniest, petty apology for why I didn't update this story in months. But, now I've got holidays - long live no school! - and thus I've got plenty of time to make work of this annoying writers block... And I'm back! I'm back on track with my story, and here's chapter eleven, at long last! I hope you enjoy, because I'm starting to enjoy writing this again!

'We are going to disappoint them, aren't we, Will?' Jake asked sounding a little defeated when Will once again jumped off his white horse to take another long break, claiming he "needed it to clear his mind". Jake didn't believe a single word of it. The blond didn't respond and instead chose to settle himself down onto the ground, ignoring Jake's glare completely. 'This is life,' he murmured while stretching his legs and putting his arms behind his head, closing his eyes and making himself comfortable.

'We made a promise, Will,' Jake tried again, before he jumped off his brown horse as well, calming the animal when his feet got stuck in the stirrup and he stumbled, making it snort. His only response was silence and a content sigh, along with a branch that seemed to snap in two, somewhere along the road. The brunette looked up at hearing this noise and stroked his horse, which suddenly moved a bit nervously. 'Will, we -' He couldn't get any further, as his brother interrupted him while opening one eye in an annoyed fashion.

'What is that stupid, buzzing noise I keep hearing? Wait… It sounds a bit like your voice, Jake. So shut up!' His gaze was hard and stern, and the elder didn't even think about arguing with him when he was in this state. So he just sighed and sat down as well, fumbling with a brown, withered leaf that had fallen off a tree. He decided that, while Will rested on the cold ground, he would take in their environment. And so, he looked up.

They were in a forest, or rather: something that had once been a forest. Now it only showed dead trees with crumbling, rotting leaves. It was quite normal, actually, since winter was nearly at the door. The one thing Jake couldn't understand, was why it was still so dark. The trees weren't planted very close to each other, so light should easily be pouring through the big gaps. Still, he couldn't see five meters ahead of him. And then there was that dense fog in which they were surrounded… He soon made up his mind. If they asked him for a place he would never return to, it would be this one.

'Aren't you cold?' he asked in an attempt to make the blond feel the freezing air that was making the elder shiver, so he would finally get up and move on. Alas for him, Will only shrugged. 'My skin is used to cold, unlike yours,' he answered simply. Jake wanted to say that it was actually the other way around, but he decided to keep his mouth shut, just like his brother had so kindly asked a few minutes ago. He crushed the leaf between his fingers and cleared his throat. My, this was a good example of an awkward silence.

Luckily for him, another noise sounded through the air. It seemed to be the rustling of the wind between the arid leaves and branches, only… It was a bit louder. And after a few minutes, it started to even get louder and louder and louder… Jake quirked an eyebrow and got up from his spot on the ground, albeit a tad frightened. What _was _that sound? His horse stamped and moved around nervously again, and he walked towards it, muttering calming words to it as he patted it on the back. That seemed to be the last straw for Will.

'Alright, I get your point, Jake! My goodness… Can't you even let me _rest _for a little while? It's the only peace I've got with you around, and even so you just _have _to ruin it again!' But Will's shouting didn't reach the brunette's ears as the latter had stopped petting his horse, eyes widened behind his glasses and mouth open. Will frowned. 'Jake? Did you hear what I said? You can at least try to act as if you were paying attention to me… Jake? Jacob?'

He walked towards his elder brother and shook him while pronouncing his name, but the only answer the blond got, was a shaky finger that was pointed towards a spot high in the trees. His frown deepened. 'What? What do you -?' Then, as he followed his brother's terrified gaze, he fell silent as well. His jaw slowly dropped as his mind tried to cope with what his eyes were registering. He saw something big and black, like a shadow, with four tentacles on each side of an enormous body, and with red eyes peering through the darkness, fixating on the Brothers Grimm.

Will swallowed thickly. It seemed they had found the monster.


	12. Of Monsters And Disappearances

**Disclaimer: **Do you think I could seduce Terry Gilliam into _giving_ me the Brothers Grimm as a present for my birthday - which is in five months, actually - or...? No? Oh, well then... Not mine.

**A/N: **Thanks for your review, I'm glad you guys are still reading this story after it has been neglected for such a long time! Is this update soon enough for you...? I dearly hope so! Enjoy! =D

'J-Jake? A-Are you seeing what I-I'm seeing?' Will asked, voice constricted by fear. His reply was a small, shrill squeal on which he had, if he hadn't been terrified himself, without a doubt commented that his brother really had to do something about his girly screams. Now, however, not another word was able to escape his mouth as he took in the horrible _thing_ again. It must've at least been eight feet tall, and then he wasn't even talking about the width of it. And those tentacles… Just like the mayor had described them. He couldn't believe it. The monster the mayor had been rambling about, was actually _real_?

But wait… No, this didn't fit. Something was different… Oh, why hadn't he paid more attention to the story?! There was something that didn't accord to the story… What had the mayor said…? Oh yeah! The thing was a man… With a slimy hole in his chest with some white stuff sticking out… With red eyes and one tentacle at each side of his body. He tried to make out the shape of the thing that was surrounded by the shadows of the forest. This thing… It didn't look like a man. And it had three more tentacles on each side of its body than the man the mayor had described, and no hole in its chest, and…

He wanted to say something brave – like telling Jake he had to stand in front of him and protect him from the thing – but before he even got the chance, the monster, still partly hidden in the shadows, flashed a strange white light at them, in the shape of a cross. It was blinding, and Will couldn't help but shout as it seemed to burn his vulnerable eyes. 'Ah! _Scheisse_!' he exclaimed, before taking a step back. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to see the tree root that was sticking out of the ground, so he tripped and fell backwards, hands covering his eyes. And then… It went silent.

After a few moments in which nothing happened, Will hesitantly ventured a careful peek through his fingers. The light was gone. Surprised he sat up and removed his hands from in front of his face. Nothing. No red, gleaming eyes, no bright light… No monster. His eyes widened. What? Where had it -? How could it -? He blinked as his blue orbs scanned the forest. No sign of the big, black thing. What had it _been_? It had all happened in such a blur, that he couldn't even recall what it was. He scratched the back of his head.

'I believe… This won't be our last encounter,' he murmured. A cold breeze made him shiver a bit, so he got up from the ground – exactly what Jake had been asking for a matter of moments before. Oh yeah, Jake… 'You alright?' he asked without really looking, before he turned to his brother's horse which was snorting nervously. Poor thing… It was scared to death. Not that he really cared about how the animal was feeling, but since Jake still had to ride on it and Will was obliged to accompany him… Well, he didn't want his brother to complain the whole time about his horse doing silly stuff.

He tried to calm it when it started prancing as soon as he approached it. 'Jake, are you alright?' he repeated as the horse had been soothed. He still hadn't looked at the brunette, and sighed when he got no reply. Of course. His brother still couldn't move or talk after such an experience… He shook his head. What a baby.

'Jake, it's gone now. You can stop being such a frightened child.' Still no answer. Will frowned and turned around to face his brother. 'Jake, how come you're always so -' His voice died in his throat at what he saw… Or rather, what he _didn't _see. Just like the monster and the blinding light… Jake was gone as well. His frown deepened.

'Jake? Where are you?' Will tried to keep his voice steady, but to tell the truth… He was quite scared. Especially now there was no more Jake to hide behind. 'Jake? Come out now! This is not a time for jokes! Jake?' Again, the only response he received was utter silence. The blond felt how suddenly his heartbeat sped up a bit. Jake vanished? Jake… Was gone? Really really gone, as in… For real?

'Shit,' he muttered, as he turned his head and started walking around the place. No sign of his moronic, foolish brother. He felt his heartbeat quicken again. 'Jake? Jacob? JACOB!' He was now shouting at the top of his lungs, with a pressing fear building up in his chest. Wait a second – how come he was suddenly so worried about his brother? He was in life-threatening danger as well… And he didn't know where the monster had gone. The thought made his heart sink a bit. Jake was somewhere there, all on his own... But Will himself was too. His blue orbs flickered to a place where he heard a branch snap. Luckily, he noticed as he let out a shaky breath, it was only Jake's horse that was standing there on its own. Wait a minute – _only _Jake's horse?! His eyes widened. His own horse was gone as well!

'Double shit,' he mumbled for the second time. His brother and his horse were out there… At least, if they were as lucky as in "still being there", since that thing hadn't looked very friendly. God… The brunette was probably so scared now… And it was on that moment, Will made up his mind as he took a deep breath and said to himself: 'I have to go back to the village… And prepare to search for him!'


	13. Of Consciousness And Capturers

**Disclaimer:** For if you haven't noticed just yet, I'll tell you once again very politely: if the Brothers Grimm had belonged to me, they would have kissed at the end of the film. If the Brothers Grimm had belonged to me, Angelika's ass would have been kicked by Cavaldi so she wouldn't have been able to kiss Will. If the Brothers Grimm had belonged to me, the Brothers Grimm would have shagged afterwards. So no, they're not mine, and I deeply regret that fact since I'm a true, incest/Grimmcest-loving fangirl. Happy? xD

**A/N: **Yeaaah, I got a review! =D Thank you very much! Hmm, no Grimmcest in this chapter, but I'm already building a scene up in my head...

It was so dark. That was the only coherent thought that kept swirling through Jake's troubled mind as he tried to open his eyes, but was met with black nothingness. It was so dark, and so cold, and so… So very lonely. It had been a long time since he had felt like that. Ever since Lotte had passed away, he hadn't felt that emotion. Sure, the first weeks, even months, he had lived while knowing something had been ripped out of him. But it had passed, and it had never come back, even though Will coldly reminded him of the loss from time to time. And now, it was there again. That crushing feeling of loneliness. He despised it.

His mouth opened and closed as he slowly regained consciousness, trying to form words, cries of help. The only thing that came out as a pathetic plea was his younger brother's name. 'W-Will… Please.' But he knew Will would be long gone. He knew Will couldn't care less. He was alone now.

His eyes flickered open and close, and the shadows that were restraining him from seeing slowly ebbed away. He was moving. No. The thing that carried him was moving. Wait… He was being _carried_? By who? Or rather… By _what_? He blinked to clear his sight some more and groaned at the slight though persistent throbbing of his head. What had happened? Where was he? He knew he wasn't with Will anymore… But the only thing he could remember was that blinding, white light, and then… Nothing. Blackness.

He sensed his mind was going blank once again, so he closed his eyes and concentrated on feeling instead of thinking. A strong, hard thing was wrapped around his waist, and since he wasn't able to touch the ground with his feet, he noticed he was dangling in the air. So the thing that was carrying him was huge. This one thought made him feel so small and helpless all of the sudden. As if he was nothing but a mere ant in the world.

Carefully, he tried to open his eyes once again and he looked down. A black, bug-like, hairy tentacle, no, a _leg_, was curled around his chest and waist, and he saw three more of those legs quickly moving over the ground of the forest. Forest… He was still in the forest… Then maybe, Will was still nearby?

'Will,' he tried once more, but the scream he had intended to emit came out as a hoarse croak. It was then he realised the leg that was restricting his breathing and voice. No wonder he couldn't yell for help. On with the research, then.

He turned his head a bit so he was looking at the left. The three legs he saw moving were connected with a big, black and similarly hairy body. If he looked very closely, he could see four more of those legs on the other side of that body, scurrying… Backward.

Jake frowned. Backward? How could that thing move backward? Admitted, this wasn't a normal situation, and the thing that was holding him tightly was definitely not normal either, but for it to move _backward_…? And suddenly, realisation dawned on him as he turned his head some more and saw the backside of another black, somewhat hairy head. The thing wasn't going backward. It was carrying him in such a way, that he couldn't see its head. He was being held so he could only see the back of it.

He blinked as darkness wanted to wash over him again. Not _now_, he thought. Just a little more… And then he saw it. A big, silvery cross that ran all over the back of the thing, stopping when it reached the joint of the giant, black head. The light he had seen… That painful, eye-shredding light… It had come from this thing, this cross. And it was only then, after putting all pieces together in his hazed mind, that he realised who or what is capturer was.

A big, black, hairy body and four similar tentacles or legs on each side of it. A cross running over the back, only stopping when it reached the curve of the rump, where it smoothly melded into black, hard skin again. The way of moving and the shiny black but hairy armour that covered that same skin. Jake's eyes widened. This was not just a monster, not a werewolf or vampire or evil pixie from a fairytale. This was…

A giant spider.


	14. Of Returning And Hurting

**Disclaimer: ***Sigh* Do I still have to say it? But... I haven't got any original ways anymore! I've already used the "once upon a time" story, just as the shagging-part, and the part where Terry Gilliam _gives_ the Brothers Grimm to me... What can I say more than 'not mine'?!?

**A/N: **Thank you for your review! Here's a new chapter! Hope you'll enjoy this too! And, if you're wondering why I'm not updating this story for the coming 14 days: that's because I'm going to England, starting tomorrow! I'll be back on August the 14th, hopefully with some newly handwritten chapters, but this means I won't be able to update for two weeks. So, to make up for the time I can't update, I made this chapter a bit longer than usual! =D And oh yeah, if you're thinking "Huh? Holidays in England? Doesn't this girl live in England already?", well, then I must disappoint you: I'm a Dutchy from Belgium! xP So, see you guys in two weeks! =D

It was already noon when Will finally arrived in the village of Gottingen again. It had caused him a lot of trouble to get on his brother's horse, not only because the poor thing was quivering and snorting and nearly scared to death, but also because no-one else but Jake had ever ridden on it before. Finally, he had ended up having to get off and pull the reins of the horse, urging it on, so it was no surprise he was unbelievably tired as he got back in the town at long last. His vision was clouded and hundreds of thoughts were swirling madly inside his head. He had left Jake. Jake had been taken by a monster. He would never see Jake again. Jake would die…

Once he had made it to the square where they had taken their department, his legs trembled, too weak to support his weight any longer. He searched for any form of aid by leaning against Jake's brown horse, but the animal wouldn't let him and chose instead to step away from him, making Will's knees buckle. He sank onto the ground, one hand still holding the reins. At this point, the only thing he could mutter feverishly like some sort of mantra was his brother's name.

'Jake… Jake…!' It barely came out as a whisper. Black spots were dancing in front of his eyes, and if Will hadn't known better, he would have thought he was on the verge of fainting. But he couldn't pass out. Not now. He had to alarm the village, the mayor, everyone, _anyone_. He had to tell them what had happened. And he still needed to find Jake. 'Jake…' He blinked furiously, almost angry at the fact that the black dots still blurred his vision. It was then that he could make out a shape on the square. First just one, a tall silhouette that he didn't recognize. But then, as the figure began making some agitated movements with his arms and hands, there came more of them. More shapes. And one of them happened to be familiar: round and puffy, like some kind of bouncing ball.

A light smile swept across Will's face as the mayor hastily made his way over to him, looking at him with a concerned expression in his friendly eyes. As the mayor's mouth opened and closed itself in words he couldn't hear, Will finally understood what Jake had seen in the man when he had told him that he was kind. He finally saw why Jake had defended him against Will's harsh words. And he finally knew that he was in good hands now, whether his brother was there or not, as gentle arms wrapped themselves around his body as his vision went completely black. Jake had been right all the time. And only now he noticed.

He woke up again in a room he didn't recognize first, but as he slowly blinked to clear his sight, he could make out the familiar shape of a dark, brown closet made of the wood of an old oak, a small bureau with a comfortable chair and a bedside table next to the bed he was lying in. Apparently, someone had brought him to the nice warm room in the nice warm inn he and Jake had been staying in, and that someone was bent over him, a look of concern but now also relief on his facial features.

'So you finally woke up, Will Grimm. We are happy to be able to count you to the living again.' Will weakly smiled up at the round, red head of the mayor who was patting his shoulder, before that smile completely vanished as he remembered why he was lying in his bed again. 'Jake,' he murmured while trying to get up, only to be pushed back hastily by the old man. 'He'll be fine,' the man tried to reassure him. 'You must rest now, too. I don't know what happened or what had gotten to you, but you've got a serious fever. You should stay in bed for the rest of the day.'

Will's eyes widened in disbelief. Was the mayor implying he was not allowed to leave the inn, even… Even now Jake was in danger? Then a thought struck him. Of course. The man didn't know that his brother was taken away from him. 'No… You don't know what happened, indeed… Jake is gone. A monster took him – something similar to your description, but still not quite the same… And my horse vanished as well. They're both taken… Or dead… No, Jake's not dead… But he isn't here anymore, and I've got to go back to that forest to save him… That's why I came back, I need your help, I need… Reinforcements of some kind… Otherwise Jake is lost…'

An elder, small but somewhat corpulent woman with small wrinkles around her brown, concerned eyes, bowed over the mayor and whispered something in his ear. If Will hadn't been listening very carefully, he wouldn't have understood what she had said, but unfortunately for her there was nothing wrong with his hearing, so he was able to make out something along the lines of 'The fever is causing him to be delirious'. He became rather annoyed with her attitude, and he slapped away the hand which was heading for his brow with a cold, wet compress.

'I'm not raving! Jake has been taken by the thing – Sir, you said it yourself: there was a monster with red, gleaming eyes and tentacles, and I'm telling you: I saw it! No, I mean… _We _saw it. Or at least something that resembled it. This thing had eight tentacles, and a huge body… We saw it appear in the woods, and we were too stunned to do something. Then it looked around for a bit, as if searching for something… And suddenly there was a white, blinding light in the shape of a cross. When I was able to see again… Jake was gone… And my horse too. But Jake was just gone…'

His voice cracked, but he didn't notice. The only thing he was able to sense, was this strange feeling, somewhere _inside _him, tearing him apart, ripping his heart out… Was it fear? He didn't know. Probably not, because it felt much stronger, more… More _painful_. Was it guilt? For what? For not being able to protect Jake? Or because the last thing he had done with Jake, was arguing about the most stupid things? Perhaps both. Or perhaps it was even stronger than that, going back in time for more than just a few days. Perhaps it was guilt because only now, he realised that he had treated Jake badly. At least not the way he should have been treated. Yes, he hadn't treated Jake properly. Then this was revenge?

He swallowed as he heard the voice of the woman that had been hovering over him waver. Why? Couldn't she talk in a normal way, so he could at least hear her? But then it hit him that he couldn't hear the mayor talk anymore either. He clenched his fists as he realised his mind was going to give out on him once again. 'No… First Jake…' he murmured, more to himself than to anyone else. But he also knew no-one else was listening to him. Not to the message he wanted to deliver. They both wanted him to stay in bed for the rest of the day, and let Jake be for what he was.

'Could it be…? Or perhaps it was… No-one would… Even if… But I don't know…' Snatches of incomplete sentences were the only things he could still make out. Maybe it was because he knew it was of no use. They thought Jake would have to wait… While he thought that if they waited too long, there wouldn't be anything to wait for anymore.


End file.
